A Raven's Touch
by Lexi the Raven
Summary: Harry Potter is adopted while in an orphanage in London by the least expected person. With his name changed and his new mother teaching him magic, how will Hogwarts deal with this new Boy-Who-Lived. Slightly AU, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Smart!Harry, one main-OC. Essentially Marvel/Harry Potter. Contains some language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between essentially the Marvel Universe\Harry Potter. It takes place about five years before Iron Man 1. I hope you enjoy it, please read and remember to review at the end.

* * *

Alexandra Stark walked into a London orphanage with a wince of pain. The place was small and dusty. Obviously on its last leg. As she walked she saw faces of children turn to look at her hopefully. She stopped as a little hand grabbed her pants leg. When she looked down, her heart lurched in her chest. Big green eyes looked up at her own ice blue one, brimming with pain. She bent down and looked at the child, who winced back at close contact.

Lexi's eyes widened in shock at the bruise showing through the baggy clothes. "Child, who did this to you?" She asked softly, keen eyes not missing the flinch. An older lady came up behind her and frowned, "He came in a few days ago, left here by his abusive relatives. I have hopes that a family will adopt him before they are ordered to come back." The last half of the sentence was muttered. "What's his name?" Lexi asked, standing back up, but keeping close to the scared kid.

"Harry Potter. Apparently his parents were killed in a car crash and his aunt and uncle took him in." The worker sighed, "I'm Mrs Kline by the way." Lexi smiled at her and ran a hand through her dark red hair, while her mind was spinning, "Alexandra Stark." Mrs Kline's eyes widened and Lexi nodded in answer to the unvoiced question. Lexi looked back down at Harry in shock, this was her friends' son? Now that she looked closer, Harry did look a lot like James, even if his eyes were Lily's.

It was then that she made a decision, "Mrs. Kline, could I perhaps adopt little Harry please?" Mrs Kline's eyes filled with tears as she realized that one of the most powerful women in the world wanted to adopt Harry Potter. "Yes, of course dear, come with me." With that she led Lexi through the short hall and into her personal office.

"I am inclined to tell you a personal secret if you are to adopt Harry, Ms Stark." Lexi smiled at the graying woman, "I have no care of what you could tell me about him. I just want to give my friends' kid a nice home." Again she managed to cause Mrs Kline's eyes to widen. "You knew the Potter's?" Kline's voice was quiet and Lexi nodded. "Very well Ms Stark, I shall retrieve the adoption papers." Mrs Kline stated, seriousness entering her voice. Lexi watched as she placed papers in front of her.

* * *

A very short time later Lexi had just put up the pen and finished signing the papers when she sighed. She had officially (at least in the Mundane world) changed Harry's name from Harry James Potter, to James Sirius-Anthony Stark. Now all she had to do was change it in the Wizarding world. She stood up and handed the papers to Mrs. Kline, who only nodded and waved her on to get her now adopted son.

Harry-now James- was sitting in the same spot as when she left him. She got down on her knees and looked the small child in the eyes. "Do you know your name?" She asked, picking at a hunch. When he shook his head she smiled at him gently, "Well, I'm Lexi Stark. Would you like to come home with me?" She asked the four-year-old, who looked at her in shock and numbly nodded. She grinned at him and held out her hand, which he took hesitantly, "Do you have anything you need to take, anyone you want to say goodbye to?" She asked and frowned sadly when he shook his head.

"Okay, lets go then and I'll explain some things." She smiled down at her adoptive son and led him out of the building and towards her car. Once they were settled in the car she looked at James with a small smile, "Firstly, your name was Harry James Potter, although from today on, you will be known as James Sirius-Anthony Stark." She watched him in the rear-view mirror for a response. James's eyes widened in realization of the last name, which was the same as Lexi's and looked up in happy shock, meeting her icy blue eyes.

"Y-you ado- adopted me?" He asked, stuttering from lack of speaking and age. When she nodded, James smiled and hugged the bag of her seat. "I also need to inform you that we will have to make a quick stop before we head back to New York." She watched in amusement as he repeated the words 'New York'. She grinned at his nod and sped down the street.

* * *

Her car pulled into a space across from an almost rundown bar called The Leaky Cauldron, and she and James got out and crossed the street. As they entered Lexi slowly brushed James's hair across the scar so that it wouldn't be seen. Then she walked over to the doorway nearly hidden in a dark corner. She nodded at the old bartender as she and James entered the small room. "Um, Lexi? Did we come into the wrong room?" He asked her and looked confused as she just smiled.

"You can call me Mom if you want. And for the question, watch this." She used her fist to tap on certain tiles. Lexi grinned at James' gasp as the brick wall moved aside and revealed a bustling street full of colors and cloaked people. "James, I would like to welcome you to Diagon Alley. When we get to America I'll take you to a similar alley, but from here on out what you need to know is, YOU are a wizard James. One that will be very powerful." James looked up at his new mom with wide eyes, "I'm a w-wizard?" When Lexi nodded, James smiled up at her, "Now we need to go to Gringotts. I have a feeling what the goblins have to say will severely tick me off." James looked up, "Goblins?"

"Yep, goblins. They watch over all the Wizard Banks of this world. Since your biological parents are originally from over here, they probably have a vault at Gringotts." Lexi explained as they walked up the marble steps and into the huge building. James looked around in wonder at the high ceiling and designs as he followed his mom over to the counter. "Excuse me sir? Is there anyway my adoptive son here can figure out whether or not his has a vault here?" The goblin at the counter looked over at the dark red head, then down at the raven-haired boy and said, "Follow me please." The goblin then jumped down and led them to a office-like room, where he sat down behind the large desk.

"State your names and ages." He said, looking over the papers on the desk. Lexi stepped up, "My name is Alexandra Theo Stark and my son's name is James Sirius-Anthony Stark." She then lowered her voice, "It was changed from Harry James Potter." The goblin looked up in shock, "I'm sorry Ms Stark, but will you excuse me for a moment?" She nodded and followed the goblin's form as he hurried out of the room. "That was... interesting." She muttered, pulling James closer and looking down at him. He opened his mouth in a yawn and Lexi smiled, "You tired kiddo?" When he nodded she pulled him up in her lap and let him rest his head on her shoulder, laughing lightly as he curled into her arms and looked up at her.

'_He's so small... Smaller than he should be at his age. What did those bastards do?_' She thought watching his green eyes shut and smiled when his breathing evened. Her attention was drawn to the door when the previous goblin returned with another. She watched as the talked quietly and the new goblin nodded and waved the other away. He then entered and looked at the sleeping boy in Lexi's arms, "Ah, Ms Stark? My name is Griphook, I am the goblin in control of the Potter's account and vault here at Gringotts."

Lexi smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Griphook, and please, call me Lexi. I'm not important enough for 'Ms'." Griphook spared her a goblin grin and pulled out a box. "This, Ms. Lexi, is the Potter's Will." Lexi sat up straighter in shock, "They left a will?" She asked and Griphook nodded. "Before they went under the Fidelius Charm, they wrote a will marking those they wanted to receive certain things if they died. Would you like me to read it?" When Lexi nodded Griphook unfurled the parchment and began.

* * *

**The Potter's Will**

_Being of sound mind, magic and heart, we Lord and Lady, James and Lily Potter declare our last will and testament._

_ First, if we should die before our son, Harry's 17th birthday, we leave him in the custody of Sirius Black, and if he is not available, Alexandra Stark, and so followed by our good friend Remus Lupin. Harry should by **NO **means be left in the hands of the Dursley's.  
_

_Second, to our good friends Remus, Lexi and Sirius we leave,_

_To Remus- the Potter family cottage in Aberdeen and 100,000 Galleons_

_To Lexi- the flat you helped us pick in upper New York City(you know the one), the advanced magic books in the Potter Vault and 100,000 Galleons_

_To Sirius- The lake house in Ayr, all our notes on Animagi and 100,000 Galleons_

_To our son Harry we leave the rest of our possessions and money, the main vaults are not to be used until he comes of age. _

_Lastly, the placement of 'magical guardian' should go to one of our three friends: Sirius Black, Alexandra Stark, or Remus Lupin._

_Signed, Lily and James Potter Witnessed, Albus Dumbledore _

* * *

Lexi shook in silent anger at the contents, "He was never supposed to go to those bastards. Griphook? Where is Sirius Black?" The goblin looked over the paper at her, "Sirius Black is in Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew and blowing up a street of Muggles." Lexi sat back in shock, "May I ask a favor of you?" When the goblin nodded she sighed, "Could your medics look over James? I have a feeling that something else happened the night Lily and James died."

Griphook looked at the woman and nodded slowly, "If you will follow me, I will show you the way." Lexi shifted James's weight and stood to follow him. She was led through the maze of hallways and into a dimly lit room. What looked like a nurse came over, "This the boy? Set him here." He said, before nodding over to the table. Lexi nodded mutely and set her new son on the table. James shifted but didn't wake.

"Ms Stark, if we could speak over here, I here that you have changed his name in the Muggle world. Would you like to do so in the Wizard one as well?" Lexi smiled, "Yes sir." Griphook nodded and handed her a sheet of paper, "Then you need only to write your name and his new name of this paper. Be warned, the quill you are using is a Blood-Ink Quill*, it siphons your blood to use as ink." Lexi nodded and quickly signed the parchment. She stood, feeling a little light headed and moved over to her son.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, noticing the goblin's horrified look. "This boy has a Horcrux implanted in him." Lexi's eyes widened, "can you remove it without hurting him?" She asked with urgency, sighing in relief when the goblin nodded. "It will take about fifteen minutes." Lexi watched and waited as the nurse waved and instrument over James's head and a black mist slowly rose out of the scar on his brow. Thankfully it was over in the next few minutes and the nurse came back over, "Ms Stark, while I was extracting the Horcrux we found a magic block on your son's magical core. I succeeded in removing it as well, but unfortunately I have no idea as to what has been uncovered, I trust that you will be able to figure it out though." Lexi nodded and thanked the nurse.

With that Griphook led them down to James's trust vault, where Lexi took out a few Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She also asked for a Mundane passport for James, and soon they were done and Lexi was setting her sleeping son down in the back of her car. With a quick safety charm and a Not-Notice-Me charm, she was driving towards the airport with a speed that would probably rival that of the Night Bus. She sighed and spared a look back at her newly acquired son and smiled. At least now James would have the life he should have.

* * *

*Blood-Ink Quill- It differs from the one that Dumbridge uses in OoP because it directly siphons the blood with out drawing it to skin.

And on a quick note, Alexandra Stark's Notes:

**/Younger half-sister of Tony Stark(obviously)**

**Witch- attended Salem Magic Academy for six years and then transferred to Hogwarts**

**Friends with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.**

**Has a small amount of Metamorphogus ability (mainly only changing her hair color and eye color)**

**Is about as powerful as Lily, if not less- she only makes up for it by also being a mutant with pyrokinesis and telekinesis **

**Was part of the OoP but quit after breaking a Loyalty Charm that was placed on her.**

**Has dark red,, almost black, hair and ice blue eyes**

**Fiery temper when it comes to her friends and family**

**Is different than her brother in the way that she _sometimes _thinks before she acts or speaks (unless it comes to her family)/**

Thank you to those who read this first chapter and I hope to see you again when I write the next one and so forth. Please remember to review!


	2. Screen Time

**Disclaimer:** ...I honestly did not expect this... When I started writing this I figured a few favs and follows and then maybe a few reviews. I did not expect **28 Reviews**, **112 Favorites**, and **182 Follows**. Not to mention 9 different people adding it to their communities. OMG, thank you guys so much. Special thanks to those who reviewed! Now enjoy Chapter 2 of A Raven's Touch!

* * *

James awoke to the sound of plane engines and the soft voice of his new mother speaking. "Mum?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Immediately two arms wrapped around him, "Morning kiddo. How was your sleep?" Lexi said, smiling down at her son. He nodded and yawned, "Where are we?" He asked, voice slurred from drowsiness. He looked out the plane window to see water below. "Currently we're over the Atlantic, en route to New York."

James's eyes widened in shock, causing Lexi's own eyes to widen when his hair turned black and then back to dark brown. "Hey! Are you going to introduce us or you going to be mushy all day?" Lexi and James turned their attention to the screen in front of them. On said screen was the upper half of a man who had short brown hair and brown eyes. He also was sporting a mustache and goatee. When he noticed he had the two's attention he grinned.

* * *

**Earlier in Malibu**

Anthony Edward Stark, better known as Tony was bored. He was stuck in his Malibu home until his PA, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, allowed him out. How was he supposed to know telling the world who he was would make her mad. Well, he'd have to admit he knew she'd be angry at him, but not this much. But he couldn't even complain to her about it because she was at her office in Stark Enterprises. His friend, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes was at work and specifically told him to not call him, and Tony obliged because Rhodey was helping Pepper with the press problem. And then there was Lexi, who was overseas visiting friends.

He stood up and made his way down to his 'lab'. "JARVIS, open up the scanner and tell me where the Stark Jet is?" He said to his AI as he walked into the room. "Of course sir." Tony frowned when a hologram of the world came up and the scanner showed the jet over the Atlantic, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Lexi isn't due back until Friday, right?" He asked. "I have looked at your phone conversations with Ms Stark and you are indeed correct, sir." JARVIS answered. "Hmmm, pull up the communications screen and open up a channel." Soon after a fuzzy screen appeared, quickly clearing to show the interior of the plane.

Tony frowned when he didn't see Lexi, but jumped away from the screen when her face appeared suddenly. "What was that for?" He scowled at her as she laughed. "You realize that JARVIS is also programmed into the Jet right? So when you pull something, like trying to sneak a peek at my activities, he does warn me. Oh, and thank you JARVIS." She may have stopped laughing but it still glowed in her eyes. "You are quite welcome Ms Stark." Came the voice of the AI. Tony scowled at the ceiling and then looked back at his sister. "So, why are you being so quiet? I would have thought you would be ecstatic to hear from your older brother." He pretended to be shocked and down.

Lexi chuckled "Its not your fault Tony. I recently came into a fortunate occupation. The reason for that occupation is currently asleep and I don't want to wake him up." At that moment in time a small yawn came from off-screen followed quickly by, "Mum?" Tony watched as Lexi moved away and heard the quiet conversation. He intervened and called out to his sister, "Hey! Are you going to introduce us or are you going to be mushy all day?" His eyes widened a fraction when Lexi came back on screen with a small boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Oh, right. OK, Tony, this is James Sirius-Anthony Stark, my son. James, this is Tony Stark, my older brother." Tony blanched with shock and then grinned, "Nice to meet you kiddo. So how'd you and my sister become mother and son?" He asked. "Um, Mum adopted me from an orphanage after realizing I was one of her best friends' son." James said timidly and Tony could tell something was off.

He caught Lexi's eye and she nodded, confirming his allegation. "Well now you're a Stark. And you have the great Tony Stark as an Uncle. Which means," He paused as Lexi groaned, "I get to spoil you!" He finished with a grin. James looked confused and peered up at Lexi, his hair changing from dark brown to pure white and stayed for a few seconds then switched to a dark blue before going back to brown. "I take it he's a wizard then? With the same ability as you?" Lexi nodded and then ran a hand through James's hair, "Not exactly. My Metamorphogus ability is small, meaning I can only change my hair color and sometimes my eye color. After studying it a bit, I came to a conclusion that the reason my ability is like this is because I'm descended from a leg of a powerful magic family that married into Mundane people, therefore I have access to the ability but it is limited." She paused to see if Tony knew where she was going with this, "James' on the other hand is limited for a different reason. His ability comes from his father's side, but it has skipped so many generations that it is barely there. He might be able to change his shape if he practices, but that might be about it."

Tony nodded in understanding, having read some of Lexi's magic books during the summers. "I see." He looked behind him as the intercom beeped, "I'm going to have to get back to you Lexi. You coming directly to Malibu or stopping over in New York first?" He asked, moving to turn the screen off. "I plan to stop in New York for a refuel and systems check-up, but I should be in Malibu by tomorrow afternoon. Bye Tony!" Tony grinned at them and made to turn off the screen when James said, "Bye Uncle Tony!" As the picture faded, Tony's grin grew larger. He sat back for a second and said, "Call to check in on my little sister, and end up becoming an Uncle. What more could make this day?" He asked, grinning as he walked into the living room.

He paused when he noticed the room was dark, knowing he had left a light on when he went to talk to Lexi. A figure moved in the background and stepped into the light, revealing a tall black man with an eye-patch "'I am Iron Man?' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." The man said. Tony's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?" He scowled. "Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD." The man said blandly. "Ah." Tony said, nonchalantly. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

* * *

Back in Scotland an old wizard was looking at a letter with shock. He had heard that the Dursley's had been caught abusing Harry Potter and the government had taken him from them, but when he went to sort things out, the young wizard was gone. He had questioned the orphanages staff and they reported that a woman with dark red hair and blue eyes had adopted him. The description was familiar, and after mentioning it to Minerva he had realized who exactly had adopted Harry.

He sat there, looking at the notification from Gringotts that his temporary 'Magical Guardian status had been revoked because the Potter boy's real guardian had claimed him. He reread the letter again in silence,

_Albus Dumbledore_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you are no longer required to be Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. His true MG has adopted him and has had his name changed. From now on, Harry Potter is now James Sirius-Anthony Stark. For more information, contact either the Potter Vault Guardian Griphook, or Lady Alexandra Theo Stark. We hope your day is pleasant.__  
_

_Gringotts_

Alexandra Stark, the one person who discovered the loyalty charm placed on all those who enter the Order of the Phoenix. The one who left the Order after discovering it, yet said nothing about it. And one of the only witch or wizard who has ever switched schools. Who was also a great friend to James and Lily. Now she had her hands on Harry, succeeding in breaking Dumbledore's hold on his life and any hope that the child would be malleable when he attended school.

For the first time in years, Albus Dumbledore cursed.

* * *

And there is the inside look on what's happening with Dumbledore and also in Tony's world. Now to answer some questions:

Yes, James will meet the Avengers later in the story and yes they will spoil him.

The reason Lexi knew what a Horcrux was was the fact that she attended a school that allowed them in their restricted section and didn't have a Headmaster removing them all.

I will be adding mutant powers, because I think James will have an edge with an unexpected power. (their will be a poll up soon on that fact)

Lexi is not as smart as Tony, in fact her IQ is lower than Tony's. And to answer why Mrs. Stark wasn't mad at Howard for having an affair and then bringing back Lexi. It was because, 1( Lexi's mother died in child birth and 2( In my story Mrs. Stark wanted a daughter.

Remember to review! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Polls up and should close soon! Check it out! ENJOY!

**Revised (3-4-13)!** Sorry about not spelling Rogue's name right! Gosh I feel stupid about that!

* * *

As the plane landed Lexi cast a glamour spell over James' hair, since at the moment it was out of control. He was so excited that it was flipping through colors quicker than she could follow. She sighed and held his hand as the plane jolted to a stop. As soon as the captain said they were allowed to disembark from the plane she quietly pulled James along and helped him into the seat of the car next to the plane. Being a Stark had some perks, like being able to drive oneself out of the airport. "Where are we going Mum?" James asked from the backseat. Lexi looked at him quickly in the rear-view mirror, "Well, I have a meeting with some friends in an hour, but if you would like we could go and get you some new clothes..." She left off as James yelled in excitement. She smiled , "I'll take that as a yes." She said to her son.

As then drove, James fired off questions at Lexi, "Who do you have to meet with?" Was his most recent question. Lexi thought for a minute, "It's a surprise but I'm sure they'll like you. They put up with me... for the most part." She said, smiling at her excited little boy. On the other hand James was having the time of his very short life. Not only did he now have a mother that obviously cared for him, but he was also getting new clothes and never had to go back to the Dursleys! He caught his mom's eye in the mirror and grinned widely. One would think that the four-year-old's brain capacity wouldn't be able to function at the level that it did, but James was forced to age a little quicker than normal children at his age. Because of what he had been through at the Dursleys' his mental capability was more along the lines of a nine-year-old.

"Ms. Stark, I would like to inform you that your brother is on line 1 and wishes to speak with you." They were both shocked out of their happiness by the voice of JARVIS coming from the speakers. "JARVIS? When did Tony install you in the Charger?" She asked, not expecting the answer she received. "He's been installed since my last visit to the lake-house. Figured it would come in handy some time, and guess what... it did." Tony said smugly from the speakers. "Oh Brother." Lexi muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. "Hi Uncle Tony!" James called from the backseat. "Hey kiddo! How have you been?" Lexi rolled her eyes at her brother's tone, "Tony, it hasn't even been three hours since you spoke to him." She said.

"But he's my nephew! And speaking of that, I already have plans to spoil him when he gets here tomorrow. I'm talking about swimming party, buying him lots of gifts, you know the works." Tony said, voice full a seriousness. "No huge party Anthony Stark! Just a few people, like Rhodey and Pepper. Promise me Tony." Lexi said and was answered with a sigh, "Whatever kid. Anyway, the real reason why I called you was to ask your opinion on something." Lexi blinked, "You, Tony Stark- the Smartest Man Alive- are asking for _my_ opinion? Why?" James giggled from the backseat at his Mom's complete deadpan. "Yes, and to elaborate, I need your opinion as my sister. And thanks for the compliment." "You're welcome. Now get on with it, I'm almost where I need to be." Tony grinned on his end, "Chill little Stark. After I talked to you on the plane I went to check out who was calling the intercom," He started grin fading into seriousness, "When I entered the room, I was engaged by a man by the name of Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. He talked to me about something called the Avengers Initiative. He then preceded to give me a folder filled with people with extraordinary abilities and left."

Lexi's eyes narrowed, "Does SHIELD stand for something?" She asked, remembering a man called Coulson from when Tony had been found after the terrorists. "Um, I think it stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Lexi blinked, "Well, that's a mouthful. Glad they shortened it. Now back to the folder, anyone I know in it?" She chewed her bottom lip, pulling into a parking spot and stopping. "A few, but no one real close, unless you count- wait a minute- Lexi, what did you do to get yourself on SHIELD's list? I've got a file here with your name on it, and..." He trailed off, obviously reading something because when he spoke next his voice was hard, "Alexandra Theo Stark, you and I are having a long conversation about secrets when you get home. But at the moment I have a lot of reading to do, so bye." James called his farewell and Lexi paled slightly as there was a beep an the speakers turned off.

"I'm so dead..." She muttered under her breath as she helped James from the car. "What's wrong Mom?" James asked, taking Lexi's hand. "Oh nothing Jay, its just your uncle found out about my friends." James blinked at his new nickname and then questioned "The ones you have a meeting with later?" Lexi nodded and they both quieted as they entered the clothing store. "May I help you?" A lady from behind the register asked politely, even though she was eyeing the over-sized clothes that James was wearing. "Yes, I'm looking for some new clothes for my son. His aunt and uncle only allowed him to wear their son's used clothes, so I was hoping to purchase a new wardrobe for him before we continue down the coast." The salesperson nodded and motioned them to follow her deeper into the store.

* * *

(Skip to after shopping)

Lexi smiled at her son, who beamed up at her with a fitting red shirt and a pair of blue jeans and new shoes. She had also sent the remaining clothes they had purchased ahead to Tony's house as an overnight package. At the moment they were sitting in a small cafe eating lunch before they headed to Lexi's meeting. "Thank you!" James said for the umpteenth time that day. Lexi smiled at him, "Of course kiddo. Now come on, lets go meet the people who managed to make my brother mad at me." James nodded and followed his mother to the car.

After a short drive he looked out the window and saw a huge mansion coming into sight. As they drove up to the gates James peered at the inscription, he could only read a few words of it. The car came to a stop and Lexi reached over to press the intercom, "Hello? Alexandra Stark reporting for the meeting." She said. The intercom beeped and a soft voice filtered through it, "_Welcome back to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Ms Stark._" Lexi smiled at the voice, "Thanks Ororo, see you inside." She said as the gates opened and she drove through.

A brunette woman opened the front door and charged out, nearly flying towards Lexi. Lexi steeled herself as the ladies arms wrapped around her waist. Lexi grunted at the added weight and James ducked behind his mom, suddenly shy of the new person. "Rogue, I know it's been a while since I've seen you, but why are you hugging me?" Lexi asked the young brunette. Said girl looked up, a single white bang hanging in front of her eyes, framing her face. "Ah just wanted ta greet ya out here, before tha othas," She said in her southern drawl, causing Lexi to return her grin, "Well if that's the case, you get to be the first to meet James." Rogue perked up at the name and peered around Lexi's body to spot the small boy. "Oh ain't he tha cutest thang!" She cooed, grabbing him in a hug.

Lexi chuckled as James froze, "James, this is Rogue, one of the people I told you I needed to meet today. Rogue, this is James, my adopted son." Rogue gasped and hugged him tighter, "Does that mean Ah get ta see him a lot?" When Lexi nodded, Rogue cheered and ran inside. Lexi smiled after her, the girl had changed so much since the year she was brought to Xavier's. She used to be scared to touch anyone, or anything, but a few years ago she took the cure. Interestingly enough, it didn't cure her, it provided her with the control over her mutation. So now she could touch people without fearing that she would kill them.

Lexi shook her head and led her son inside, shutting the wide open door and moving down the hall. "Y'all! Lexi's got a kid with her! And she says its her son!" She heard Rogue exclaim. "A kid? She's barely more than a kid herself." Another voice said gruffly. "Only to you is she still a kid, Logan, only to you." A female voice answered with a chuckle. Lexi peeked around the corner at the group and grinned, "Thanks for the support 'Ro." She said to the white haired woman as they walked in. Ororo Munroe was a beautiful, tall, African American woman with long white hair. "You are very welcome Lexi. Would you like to introduce us to your companion?" She asked, peering at the child behind Lexi.

"Of course, everyone, this is James Sirius-Anthony Stark. Jay, this is Ororo Munroe, or Storm. To her right is Logan, commonly known as Wolverine. To his right is Bobby Drake, or Iceman; Kitty Pride, or Shadowkat; Rogue and then the Cajun on the end is Remy Lebeau or Gambit." Lexi gestured to each in turn and they all smiled at the small boy. "Pleasure." James said, slowly coming out of his shy shell and moving to stand next to his mother rather than behind. "So is he like you Lex?" The short, yet muscular Logan asked. Lexi groaned in annoyance at him, "Only you would be able to shorten an already short nickname. And yes, James is like me." Storm smiled and then gestured to the table, "Well, lets get down to business."

* * *

Next Chapter: The meeting and the reason Tony is angry.


	4. A Meeting and a Familiar

A/N: I no own Harry Potter or Avengers, they belong to their respectful owners. I do however own my own copy of all seven HP books and movies, and the Avenger movie, along with Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Iron Man. I also own the Avengers cup series.

Sorry for the long wait people... and wow, I honestly am still in shock over all the Favorites and Follows and even more so on the Review count! Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter of A Raven's Touch.

* * *

"So, is Dr McCoy coming today or does he have something he needs to do?" Lexi asked, breaking the silence.

A chuckle from the doorway preceded the answer, "Thank you for being considerate Ms Stark. One would not expect it from those with your name."

Lexi faked shock and placed a hand to her chest, "Why Hank, I take offense to that completely... correct assessment." She flashed the ever famous 'Stark smirk' at the big, blue, fur covered man at the door.

"And who might this be?" McCoy asked, peering at James.

Lexi smiled widely, "Hank, this is my son, James. Jay, this is Dr Henry McCoy, but most people call him Hank or Beast," She paused noticing her son's slightly scared look, "and don't worry about the fact he looks like a hairy man, he's really a big teddy bear...much like Logan when you get to know him." She finished with a smile,eliciting a unamused grunt from said feral and a couple of chuckles.

"Well, now that we are all here, let us get started." Storm said, taking her seat, the others following suit. James sat in Lexi's lap and stared in awe at Hank, who sat next to Lexi on her right side.

Bobby sat on her left and reached over to gain James' attention. When the bright green eyes looked at him he grinned widely and motioned for James to watch. James' eyes widened in shock as Bobby's came together and glowed light blue, separating to reveal an ice sculpted bird. James clapped his hands and drew his mothers attention away from the speaker to look down at him. She smiled at Bobby and they both turned back to the conversation.

"So, is there anything you need me to do?" Lexi asked Storm, who looked up and smiled, "Well we do have need for another teacher."

Lexi blinked in shock and the looked across at Logan, "You want me to be a teacher? Me... a _teacher_?" She asked incrediously. After a few seconds she burst out laughing, followed quickly by Logan. "I'm sorry 'Ro, but I can't be a teacher. I don't play well with others. Its something my brother and I share." She stated, wiping away a tear. Everyone at the table looked at Storm and nodded, agreeing with Lexi's statement.

"And besides, I have James to take care of now. Maybe after he goes to school I'll be able to teach part-time. But until then, he gets all my attention." Lexi said smiling looking at the little boy that was currently reaching for the ice sculpture.

"Understandable. Now that the school is finally running at best again we need to discuss the children who previously attended and contact them to see if they would like to continue their education. Which also brings me to another discussion." storm paused and looked at Dr McCoy, "Hank, how is the advanced Cerebro coming?"

The blue man adjusted his glasses and opened a folder in front of him, "According to the charts Cerebro X will be complete within the month. It should be able to work without the need of a Telepath, but we shall see." He set the folder down and looked over at Lexi, "I do have a question for you Ms Stark."

Lexi looked over at him in slight surprise, "And what would that be Hank?" She said looking at the fur-covered man with a confused face.

"Is there any possibility that your son could be a mutant?" The doctor asked, a serious tone in his voice.

Lexi frowned, "There could be a possibility. I think there was one time that Lily showed a minor ability over water, but not enough to actually risk telling her all about the mutants, considering it went docile after the threat left. James on the other hand was easy, I once spotted him manipulating wind to help him in a fight, but either he didn't notice it or he thought it was his magic. In other words, he might develop a small ability." She trailed off as Bobby started to laugh.

"I would count on that Lexi. Just take a look at him." The young man said, gesturing to the little boy who sat in her lap. Everyone turned their attention to the child and watched in awe.

James had the ice bird in his hand, which was glowing a pale blue like Bobby's did when he used his Ice Manipulation. Slowly the bird in his hand blurred and turned into a mini version of Bobby. "Look! I did it!" He said happily, showing his new skill off with a flourish.

When James looked up at them he noticed the shocked faces and blushed, "Sorry." He said in a small voice, placing the half-formed sculpture on the table and bowing his head.

He was then shocked by a gruff laugh on the other side of the table and looked up at feral looking man who grinned at him, "You just proved us right, and you're saying 'sorry'?" Logan shook his head and looked over at Bobby, "Did he just do what you do or something different?"

Bobby looked at James for a minute and then over at Logan, "I... I think it was _like_ what I do but not exactly. My mutations are Ice Creation and Ice Manipulation as well as a minor form of Cyrokinesis, they stem from Complete Cyrokinesis, which is the ability to have complete control over ice and water elements make it, which is water and wind. And that is what I think he has, Lexi- you did say his father had slight control over wind right?" Lexi nodded and Bobby continued, "Which would make half of James mutation a Legacy from his father. And combine that with Lily's control over water, also a Legacy, it would seem that his genetic make-up is a perfect set-up for the mutation he has."

Everyone nodded slightly at the explanation and James looked at Bobby in awe. "Can... can I really do what you do? Will you teach me? Will you-" He was interrupted by Lexi's chuckle.

"Don't worry Jay, I'm sure Bobby would love to help you, but only when you get older. Okay kiddo?" She said, smiling down at his pleading green eyes. He pouted, but nodded all the same. Soon after his eyes fogged up and the lids slowly closed. Noticing this Lexi held up a hand.

"That's good enough for me to know. But, if you'll excuse us, I need to get James in bed, we have an early flight tomorrow. And I think I'll need all my rest to deal with an elder brother that finally uncovered my secret." Everyone looked at her in pity, knowing from stories about her protective big brother that he would probably rant for a while at her. "See you later." She waved as she left the room with James curled up in her arms.

* * *

James woke up as the car was turned off. He raised his head to see his new mom gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. "Mum? What's wrong?"

Lexi jolted in shock and looked back at him, eyes starting to turn red from unspilled tears. "Nothing Jay. Just too many memories for one day." She said, reaching back and ruffling his hair, forcing a smile onto her face. "But the good news is that we're here." She gestured to the building in front of them. "Remember when we were at Gringotts? This is the apartment Lily left for my, now us."

Jay nodded and they both exited the car, though he was noticeably excited. As her hand hit the doorknob a stinging pain entered it, but allowed her to open the door. As the door opened a scuttling noise came from the other side, drawing close to the door. As soon as the door was open a cat-looking creature pounced on Lexi's chest and started licking her.

Jay froze in shock and watched the blue-gray creature nuzzle his mother's face with awe. It looked like a cat but it also didn't. Lexi laughed at the creature and picked it up, "Kezas! Lily looked after you after I left!?" She grinned and hugged the creature. Jay tilted his head in confusion.

"What's that Mum?" He asked, and Kezas looked up at the green-eyed boy. Lexi turned to him with a true smile this time.

"This is Kezas, he's a Kneazle, and he was my familiar before I had to leave the Wizarding World." The Kneazle looked up at her and purred, seemingly forgiving his abandonment. Lexi started and glared down at Kezas. "That is not true Kez, James is Lily's little boy." Kez looked at the boy in shock and then pounced on him, giving him the same treatment as Lexi.

"_Pleasure to meet you James, please make my Friend happy_." The words trilled through his head and he nodded at the creature. Lexi chuckled, having overheard the sentence.

"Don't worry Kez, James already makes my happy." She stated to the familiar. Then her eyes trailed over the interior of the apartment. Pictures were framed on the walls and her eyes clouded over with memories. Among the pictures were some of her and Lily, family portraits, and a picture of Lexi, Lily, James and two of the others Marauders.

"Well, lets get you in bed, we do have an early flight tomorrow." She said, picking Harry up and taking him into another room. She tucked him in and smiled as he yawned and fell asleep quickly. Kezas jumped on Lexi's shoulder and both of them headed to the bedroom next door.

"**_You seem to have gotten heavier_ _Kez_.**" Lexi said silently, chuckling when Kezas huffed.

"_Well if you had been around I would not have overfed myself. You're lucky I was here or you'd have a massive mice and rat problem._" The Kneazle retorted back, humor lacing his otherwise sarcastic tone.

"_**Sorry for leaving you, but I had some problems back here in the states and I didn't want my brother 'experimenting' on** **you...**_"She sighed sadly, causing Kezas to rub his head to hers affectionately.

"_No worries Friend, just don't leave me again._" He said, threatening slightly.

Lexi raised her hands in defeat, "_**Alright, alright, now we **_**really _need to sleep. As I said to James, we have an early_** _**flight.**_" The Kneazle chuckled again and nodded, curling up at Lexi's side and quickly falling fast asleep, with a emotionally drained Lexi following fast.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I'd love to know if you like Kezas, please review and tell me! Bye Guys! Until next time. CIAO!**


End file.
